Love Is Blind
by Rip Apart My Dreams
Summary: Care to explan these?" "Well I would if I could see." "It amazes me how you don't own anything even romotely sexy" ... "What is it?" "A thong. Polka dotted for your liking." Oneshot


Just a oneshot that I've had in my mind for a while, but not sure what to do with :) Finally wrote it! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!

* * *

Mikan walked blindly around my new house, trying to memorize where everything was. _Okay, from the fridge, it takes one…two…three…fo- _She toppled over a box placed in the middle of the room. She let down a startled yelp and landed with a loud crash.

"Mikan, what was that noise?" Her mother, Yuka, yelled from upstairs.

"Oh, nothing, except I _fell over a box_ placing in the friggin _middle of the floor!" _Mikan got up and walked aimlessly back to the fridge to start over, but not before pushing the troublesome box off to the side.

"Well I told you to stay out of the kitchen!" Yuka wasn't too concerned, since her daughter was naturally clumsy.

"No! You told me to stay out of the living room!"

"Oh. Well, they sound the same."

"How does _kitchen _sound anything like _living room!?!" _

"Are you picking a fight with me, young lady?" Mikan immediately shut up, not wanted to get grounded right after moving into her new home. A knock resounded on the door. "Mikan, you can get it!"

"Yes mam'…" Mikan murmured under hear breath, sarcastically of course. _Okay, it was…twelve steps to the left, and forward sixteen? Or was it…ugh I don't know. _She started walking, and hit the kitchen counter. _I got it! Forward two more steps, and then sixteen steps to the right! _An impatient knock came on the door for the second time.

When she opened the door, a flustered boy stood casually, holding a pound cake. "Welcome to the neighborhood." He sounded careless and bored, like he didn't want to be here. He held the cake out in front of him, one hand holding it, the other in his pocket.

"Oh. Um…hi. I'm Mikan." She thrusted her hand out to shake his, and, not seeing the cake, knocked it off of the boy's hand and it tumbled to the ground, no crumbly and uneatable. "What was that?"

"A bloody cake that I had to make for you stupid new neighbors! And now it was for nothing! What are you, blind!?!" His mother, whenever a neighbor moves in within a mile of their house, forces her son to make a cake to welcome them.

"Yes, I am blind." She smiled. She could almost imagine the shock on his face. He started to say something, but froze, still in shock. Mikan burst out laughing. "Oh my God! People's reactions are _hilarious!"_

"I was going to tell you I could sign, but I doubt that would help you."

"Not likely. So what's your name, 'stupid neighbor'?" She taunted.

"Natsume." He didn't leave much room for conversation.

"So, um, why did you learn to sign?"

"None of your business."

"Uh, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"I'm sixteen, but I'm turning seventeen in two months!"

"Fascinating."

"Want to show me around the yard? I kind of need to memorize where things are, like my mailbox." She let out an awkward chuckle.

"Not really."

Mikan huffed. Well you know what? Too bad." She turned around towards the steps. "Mom! I'm going out! With a boy named Natsume! He's our new neighbor! He's going to show me around for a while!" She turned back smirking. "Ha! Now you can't do anything to me and you _have _to show me around!" She smiled triumphantly.

He sighed, but gave in, seeing this as a battle not worth fighting. "Whatever." She giggled and latched herself onto his arm. He shoved her off. "Personal space."

"I don't care. You're dealing with a blind chick here. Have some pity. Now tell me how many steps there are, I forget."

"Three."

_One…Two…Three… _She took another step forward, only to fall on air. "Ah! You liar!"

"Maybe. Or I'm just bad at counting."

"You. Suck." Mikan stuck her foot out carefully, just in case there was another step. There wasn't.

"You're. Annoying."

"I will eat your face." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"The fuck? You're weird."

"I'm awesome, that's what I am. And I know you want to be me. Now take me to the mailbox." She pointed in some random direction.

"Turn to the left, and walk forward, maybe twenty steps or so."

"No way. I don't trust you. Give me your arm, and we'll walk together." He silently complied.

They walked silently, while Mikan counted in her head, trying to remember, and not get it confused with the jumble of numbers in her mind. She explored her entire yard with Natsume.

"It's getting dark. I gotta go home." He said. It was around 5:30. In any case, he had to be home for dinner.

"No you don't! Come on, there's so much I need to know!" Her grip tightened on his arm.

"Let me go!" He wiggled around, trying to loosen her grip.

"Only if you promise to come back tomorrow!" He agreed, with a hint of skepticism in his voice. He took her back to the door, just so she wouldn't get lost in her own yard.

Mikan immediately went up to her room, eleven steps up the stairs, and seventeen steps to the left, where her door was on the right. She turned on her radio, and flopped on the bed. The rest of the night was uneventful.

The next day, Natsume kept his promise and came back. Only this time, his mother joined him. Yuka answered the door, glad to meet the new neighbors. "Hello! I'm Kaori Hyuuga, and this is my son, Natsume. Welcome to the neighborhood!" She beamed.

"Oh, how nice of you to stop by! I'm Yuka Sakura, and this is," She looked to her side, to see Mikan was not there. "Mikan! Come here and meet the guests!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mikan started walking down the steps.

"I'm sorry for my daughter. She's a bit scatterbrained and slow."

"Oh, thanks, Mom. It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact _I can't see."_ Mikan said, quite sarcastically.

"Oh, details." Yuka carelessly waved her hand. Kaori chuckled, while Natsume just stood there awkwardly.

"Well, anyway, we came to see if you needed any help unpacking and whatnot." Kaori said, getting back on topic.

"That would actually be lovely. I could use some help, and I know _Mikan _needs help for sure." Yuka teased, while Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Natsume, you go help Mikan, and I'll help Yuka here." Kaori instructed her son. He shrugged and followed Mikan to her room, only to be greeted with a room full of boxes.

"It looks like you haven't even started unpacking yet!" He sounded annoyed. Knowing his mother, they would be here until everything was put in its place.

"That's 'cause I haven't. Mom promised to help me, but she 'hasn't had time.'" Yuka had spent three hours last night pampering herself, in order to 'relax' from the stress of moving.

They started going through boxes. Mikan pointed to which drawer was where things were supposed to go, while she put things on hangers, and then giving them to Natsume to hang in the closet. While searching for another box to start on, Natsume say a box labeled "Lingerie". Curious, he opened the box, only to be greeted with an array of colors and patterns.

"Care to explain these?" Natsume dangled the panties in front of his eyes.

"Well I would if I could see." Mikan said sarcastically, still placing shirts and dresses on hangers.

"It amazes me how you don't own anything even remotely sexy." He started riffling through the box, seeing strawberries, polka dots, bears, and many other things.

"Whatever it is, give it to me." She held out her had expectantly, but with no avail.

"Thank God you're blind, or I'd be quite concerned that you picked these out yourself."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"I'm talking about your sexy taste in underwear." Mikan froze. "Let's see, monkeys, oranges, rainbows…and no thongs in sight. What are these? Granny panties?"

"Shut up! They're boy shorts and they're comfortable!" Back in her old town, her girl friends always joked around about her childish underwear that her mother bought for her. It was okay because they were her friends, but this was a _boy _that she only met _yesterday._ He chuckled darkly. "Just put them in the middle, top drawer." She mumbled under her breath, a blush clearly visible on her face.

When they were finished, they went downstairs to see their parents, or in Mikan's case, hear, chatting away happily at the dining room table. "We're done" Natsume stated.

Kaori waved a hand in to show her son that she heard him, which laughing away at whatever Yuka had said. "Oh, oh Yuka, you and Mikan simply _must _come over for dinner. How's tomorrow for you?"

"That would be great! Thank you so much Kaori." They exchanged phone numbers and Kaori gave Yuka her address.

The following evening, Yuka and Mikan arrived at the Hyuuga's house, which was only five or six houses away. Mikan was forced to dress up, although she didn't mind that much. She was wearing a light pink tank top, with a layered white skirt, that went to about mid-thigh.

Kaori answered the door and greeted them warmly. "Come in, come in! Let me introduce you to everyone." They followed her to the kitchen. "Of course, you already know Natsume, that's my husband, Roku," She pointed to an older man, around his late forties, "And there is my daughter Aoi." Mikan stared blankly ahead, having no idea where Kaori was pointing to, and where anyone was.

"Uhh…" Mikan started.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Roku, come over here and introduce yourself!" Mikan stuck out her hand, waiting for whoever 'Roku' was to shake it.

"Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Mikan, sir." She let go. "Nice to meet you Aoi!" She shouted around Roku, hoping that she was in that direction. Suddenly a small hand grasped hers, and shook. Mikan jumped, scared from not hearing anyone walk over. "Ah! Oh, hi. I'm Mikan. And I'm guessing you're Aoi? How old are you, sweetie?"

"She's seven. And she can't hear you." Roku answered.

"Why not?" Mikan said, obliviously.

"Mikan!" Yuka whispered harshly under her breath.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem, Yuka. Mikan, Aoi is deaf." Kaori answered for her husband.

_So that's why Natsume knows how to sign…_ Mikan thought to herself. They all sat down and had a civil conversation. Well, the adults talked like adults, while the kids sat there awkwardly(They ate quickly.)

Mikan, Natsume, and Aoi went into the living room to watch TV. The captioning was on for Aoi, and sound was on for Mikan, though she wasn't paying much attention. Shows meant for six year olds could only interest her so much. "Aoi says you're very pretty." Natsume suddenly said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't believe it either." Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. "Tell her thank you for me." Natsume signed it back to Aoi. Natsume continued to be the pathway of conversation for Mikan and Aoi. Mikan learned that Aoi loved to read and draw, her favorite TV show was The Wonder Pets, and many other random tidbits of information.

"Aoi's going up to bed now. She says she wants to see you again."

Mikan smiled to herself, glad that she made the little girl happy. "Tell her I'll be back soon." Natsume and Mikan sat awkwardly for a few moments, with some random channel on TV. "Hey, Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Could I…uhh…"

"Spit it out."

"Could I feel your face?" Natsume turned to look at the girl curiously. "It's just, it's how I see what people and things look like, and I was curious as to—"

"Okay."

"O-Okay?"

"Yeah, do you not understand the meaning of the word?" Instead of responding, Mikan slowly stuck her hand out, as to not hit him in the face or poke him in the eye. He took her hand and guided it to his forehead. He hand slowly made its way around him face. She ran her fingers through his hair, under his eyes, grazing over his cheekbones…All the while Natsume sat completely still, watching Mikan intently, as to see her reaction. She reached his lips, and gently ran her thumb over them. His lips parted slightly. They just sat there, Mikan's thumb hovering over his lips, hand cradling his cheek.

"Mikan! It's time to go." Yuka said, quickly withdrawing her hand and standing up, a deep blush on her face.

"Okay…" Her mother guided her to the kitchen, as to thank the Hyuuga's for having them over, and then to the door. "See you around Natsume." She said quietly.

"Yeah…" He replied from where he was sitting, a finger running over his own lips.

Mikan was on her bed, lying on her stomach. She had the radio playing softly in the background, and a book sat in front on her. Her finger grazed lazily over the bumps on the page, absorbing the words. She heard her door open, and she glanced towards the noise.

"Your mom let me in." It was just Natsume. Mikan nodded and went back to her book.

He walked up to Mikan, with a gift in his hand, and a smirk on his face. He took her hands and placed the small box in them.

She looked at him confused, and opened the box. She pulled out a stringy, silky thing. "What is it?"

"A thong. Polka dotted for your liking." She screeched and checked the underwear at his head.

"What possessed you to get me such a thing!?!" She backed up against the wall, still on the bed. "That's disgusting!"

"Well, I thought you needed some new underwear, since you aren't five, like your panties suggest."

"Hardy, har har. You're _so _clever." She relaxed, while still sitting against the wall. Natsume picked up her book and carelessly flipped through it.

"How do you read this? All of it looks the same." He tossed the book onto the bed.

"Well, when you're blind, you learn how to read it. And you better not have lost my page." She said sternly.

"Too late." He shrugged. She let out an angry groan, and grabbed her book. He watched her has she searched the book, feeling the bumps with her finger.

"Aha!" She laughed triumphantly, finding her page. She stated running her hand over the bed, searching for bookmark. Natsume, realizing what Mikan was doing, placed the thong in front of Mikan's hand, causing her to get it stuck between her fingers. "Oh my God! Natsume!" She shook her hand, trying to get this skimpy little thing off of her. She calmed down, and used her other hand to get it off and held it out to Natsume. He leaned in to take it from her, and as soon as she felt his hand contact hers, she lunged forward, and with a lucky shot, managed to shove the thong over his head. She laughed insanely loud.

Natsume took the thong off his head, and, although annoyed at her boldness as to place a thong on his head, chuckled to himself anyway.

…

On Sunday, Mikan and Yuka went to the high school so Mikan could get a feel of where everything was, so she wouldn't get completely lost on her first day. "I'm Hotaru, and I'm going to be your guide." Yuka smiled, and told Mikan to call her when she was done with the school.

"Hi, I'm Mikan." She held out her hand, but Hotaru didn't shake it.

"Follow me." She started walking. Mikan started to follow, but when Hotaru turned up a hallway, Mikan turned to soon, causing her to walking into the lockers. Hotaru turned and stared at her, blankly. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to follow you. Can you please help me up and let me hold onto you?"

"I'm not a lesbian, if that's what you think."

"What? No! Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what? That the new student was an idiot?"

"Excuse me! I'm not an idiot! I'm _blind!" _Mikan shouted at the girl.

"Oh, sorry. They said we were getting a student that needed some help, but they didn't mention what. I figured it was ADD or something." Hotaru walked over and stuck her hand out for Mikan to take. There was a pause. "Stick your hand out; I'm helping you up."

After that little incident, Hotaru seemed to be much nicer. They stopped by the office to pick up Mikan's schedule, a special copy printed for her in Braille, and one for Hotaru in English, so she could show Mikan around. "Alright, it looks like you're going to be in my biology and government class, which is periods two and five." They walked through Mikan's schedule at least twenty times. After that, Mikan called her mom on her special phone, where all the keys are in Braille. "Mikan," Hotaru started, while they were waiting outside for Yuka. "I forgot to tell you, but they'll let you out of class early, so you can get to your next class. And if you need any help, just ask me." Then Yuka pulled up, and took Mikan home.

Later that night, Mikan decided to call Natsume.

"Hyuuga residence, Roku speaking." The father answered, in a very business-like tone.

"Hello, Mr. Hyuuga. Is, um, Natsume…there?"

His tone softened. "Yes, sure thing. Hold on a moment." Mikan waited in silence, scanning her schedule absent-mindedly.

"Hn."

"Hey, Natsume!" She greeted cheerfully.

"What?"

"Geez, friendly much?" She said sarcastically. Mikan waited for an apology, but was only greeted by silence. Giving up, she continued. "Anyway, I was wonder what your schedule is? You know, for school?" After exchanging schedules, Mikan found that she had English and calculus with Natsume; first and third period. "Great! That means there are four classes where I know people!"

"I feel sorry for the people who have to deal with you."

"Don't be hatin', Mr. Grumpy Pants!"

"Whatever. Can I go now?"

"You don't wanna talk to me? Cute, little me?" Mikan put on a baby voice.

"I would, if that was true." He hung up.

"Why you!" She heard the dial tone. "Did you hang up on me!?! You are a jerk! A big, fathead jerk!" Mikan continued to shout into the phone.

"Mikan? What are you doing?" Yuka stood in the doorway, with a mix of concern and amusement.

"That Natsume guy hung up on me!" Mikan directed her anger on her mother.

Yuka chuckled. "He certainly is a piece of work. Handsome too." Yuka nudged Mikan playfully.

Mikan fake gagged. "Please, Mom. I still have food in my stomach."

"Well if you're not interested, maybe I should go for him…?"

"What!?! Mom that's not even _funny!"_

Yuka scoffed. "I thought I was funny." She got up and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep. First day of school tomorrow!"

"Don't remind me." Mikan tell back, holding a pillow over her eyes, and fell asleep.

When Mikan stepped out of the car in the morning, it was then she realized she had no way of getting to class. She didn't bother trying to figure out steps _around_ the school. _Oh, great. Just fucking great! Okay, I can wait for the bell, follow the sound of footsteps, and just show up late to class, saying I was lost—_

"I figured this would happen to you." A familiar hand grasped her shoulder.

Mikan turned towards the voice. "Natsume! Thank God! I didn't know what I would do! I did not think this through…"

"It appears so." His voice held a tone of amusement. Mikan latched onto his arm, and they walked to their class. Mikan sensed a feeling of uneasiness in the hallway, at it appeared talking ceased when they walked by.

"I'm guessing the halls not usually like this?" Mikan mumbled under my breath and sighed. "What are they looking at? Me?"

"Us. They're jealous." She could hear the smirk on his face and the smugness in his voice.

"Of what? Being blind? Just close your eyes, assholes."

"No no, it's because you're with me. If you weren't, people would ignore you completely."

Mikan was silent for a moment, and burst out laughing. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" She waited for him to give into his joke and laugh along; He didn't. "You _cannot _be serious!"

"But I am. Turn here. Classroom." He tugged her suddenly in another direction. She let out a startled yelp from the sudden, rough tug. She silently went into thought of why in the world people would be jealous of her and Natsume.

Suddenly a new voice, which seemed to be in front of her, started talking. "Ah, are you the new student?"

"Yes, sir." She responded, sticking out her hand, as ritual has it when meeting a new person. The man laughed, but took her hand anyway.

"A little to your left, but close enough. I'm Mr. Narumi, your English teacher." He had a funny voice, almost feminine, but Mikan ignored that. "Let's see, since you already know Natsume here, why don't you sit next to him?" Mikan gave a slight nod, somewhat nervous of meeting new people. "You can just sit in this stool until class starts, where you will introduce yourself." He pulled a stool towards her and put her hand on it, as to allow her to find it.

"Could I find my new seat first?" She asked. It was seven steps back, four to the right. After that she went back to the front and sat on the stool, all on her own.

"Quite impressive!" Mikan heard ruffling, and assumed Mr. Narumi was back at his desk, since it wasn't coming from the back, where Natsume was sitting.

Once class started and everyone was settled, Mikan stood up to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. Please take care of me!" She did a slight, cute bow. The class laughed.

Mr. Narumi started talking once the laughter died down a little. "Who would like to be in charge of taking Mikan to her next class?" Mikan heard awkward shuffling, and since no one was called on, she assumed no one raised their hand. Suddenly, someone spoke out.

"Why should we help her? She's blind! She shouldn't even be _going _to this school!" The class then erupted in agreement, and Mikan felt like curling up in a ball and crying.

"S_hut up." _A voice from the back said, and Mikan automatically knew it was Natsume. "And I'll take her to her next class." The class fell silent. They expected Natsume to join in with the teasing, or simply have that look of approval on his face whenever someone got squeamish. The class became a whole lot more accepting of Mikan.

News about Natsume's kindness spread through the school like wildfire, and everyone knew that Mikan was not to be messed with, unless they wanted to face the "wrath of Natsume."

Hotaru was kind enough to introduce her to a few people, named Anna and Nonoko. In calculus, she was seated next to a nice boy named Yuu, who offered to help her whenever she needed it. He was also the grade's president, which impressed Mikan a lot.

At lunch, she was introduced to Ruka. "I saw you in calculus. I sit next to Natsume." Was the major point of the conversation. She also met Koko, who was the class clown, but everyone loved him anyway. Everyone was wary of using phrases like "Did you see…?" and "Look at this!" Mikan got the hint of struggled conversation, and told them it doesn't bother her. The rest of lunch went much more smoothly.

The last period of the day was gym, which was a required class, even for blind people. Lucky for her, Ruka was in her class, and volunteered to be her partner for the year and to help her whenever she needed it. By the end of the week, Mikan felt like she belonged, and that she had friends who could actually be called friends. She even got the courage to ask them to "see" what they look like, and it wasn't awkward at all.

Weeks passed, but the friends stayed close, and Mikan couldn't be happier. She kept up with her old life through phone calls, as well as her new life as well. She would hang out with the gang at lunch and outside of school, and the girls would often have sleepovers.

One day during P.E., while doing laps, and Mikan clinging helplessly to Ruka's arm, he suddenly said, "You know, Natsume really cares for you."

She scoffed. "As much a bear can love a squirrel, maybe."

"Trust me, I'm his best friend. I can see the way he looks at you. And you can make him smile."

"…Really?"

"Yeah…" Ruka smiled to himself, while looking at the ground.

"Wow…Natsume…can smile!" She beamed widely, and Ruka face-palmed.

"That's not the point!" He was stern, which is about as frustration as he could muster. He sighed and tried again. "You are a good influence on Natsume. It's good you're in his life, and he appreciates it."

"Good for him! Let him tell me then!" She huffed. They ran the rest of the warm-up in silence.

After school Friday, Natsume stopped her before she went home. "We're going ice skating."

"Oh. That's cool. But I don't know how…" She trailed off.

"Doesn't matter. I'll teach you."

She smiled. "Thanks! What time?"

"Seven. Be ready to go."

Mikan was just dilly-dallying around, listening to music and stuff, before Natsume came to pick her up. Once they got to the ice rink, Mikan was mad. "Why didn't you tell me it was going to be cold!?!" Her teeth chattered.

"Because it was funny. I can't believe you. I told you we were going _ice _skating, and yet you wear a t-shirt." He laughed darkly under his breath.

She puffed up her cheeks. "That's not very nice! Now give me your jacket!" She held her hand out, waiting.

"Oh, and you are? You just demanded my jacket; I'd call that pretty rude." He gave her his jacket anyway. She quickly put it on and sighed, happy with the body heat already on it.

"Thank you. Now let's go!" They went to put on the skates, well rather Natsume put on both pairs. Mikan got up, wobbled, and fell forward into Natsume. "Ah! What's wrong with these?" He led her to the bench and sat her down.

"Careful…" He muttered, as she gently ran her hand over the bottom of her skate.

"How do they expect me to be able to walk on this?"

"They don't. We're going _skating._ They expect you to _skate." _

_"_What the heck is 'skating' anyway?" Mikan asked. Natsume replied by pulling her towards the rink. As soon as Mikan stepped on the ice, she felt like she was slipping. She desperately clung to Natsume's arm. "What the heck!?! What is this?"

"It's ice. Now we skate."

"This is skating? And people do this for _fun?" _

"Well, they do it much better than you." Mikan tried to punch him, but it only made her slip more, making her cling back on his arm. He laughed, and she tightened her grip, hoping it was painful for him, and scowled.

After an hour or so, she finally got the hang of it. Mikan wanted more freedom, so she held onto Natsume's hand instead. He suddenly jerked her towards him with a "Watch out!" and they collided with the wall.

"Ow…" She mumbled, pressed against Natsume's chest.

"It's not my fault you can't see where you're going…" He rubbed the back of his head, where most of the impact was. She stiffened and he realized his mistake. "I don't mean it—"

"I know what you mean!" She snapped, and he fell silent, feeling guilty. "Take me home…" She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. During the car ride back, neither one spoke, and he walked her to the door in silence, but only because she still hasn't memorized the steps.

Once she greeted her mother, she went to her room and let the tears fall freely, until sleep took her away.

When school resumed on Monday, the two still weren't talking, and everyone could feel the tension in the air. Tuesday wasn't any better, and by Wednesday, they were starting to get fed up.

"Just make up with Hyuuga already." Hotaru told Mikan when she walked into government class.

"Why should I?"

"Because he's sorry, and you know he is. And you aren't this sensitive about those sorts of things."

"How do you know? You don't know me." Mikan glared.

"I'm not stupid. There's something else bothering you."

Mikan sighed, knowing Hotaru wouldn't give up. "Hotaru, I just got mad! I don't want to admit I was wrong. And I don't see him trying to patch things up!"

"Well, we're sick of it. Make up or get out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you don't make up today, then you can't sit with us at lunch _until _you_ make up."_

"But—"

"No 'buts', just do it. And you'll thank me later."

At lunch, Mikan and Natsume were blocked out of the tabled, and ended up going outside to eat.

"This bites." Mikan said. Natsume said nothing. They sat and ate for a little, and then Natsume spoke.

"Are you really that mad?" Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Tell the truth." Her mouth shut.

"…No. I just want an apology."

"Really? It was that easy?"

"I'm still waiting."

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It's just so easy to forget with you, it's almost like you can see."

"I wish I could see…life would be so much easier. Maybe more people would like me, instead of labeling me a freak and being done with me…"

"Those people don't matter. You're perfect the way you are. Always remember that."

"Thank you, Natsume." She hugged him, and it felt so right.

_Ten years later…_

"Tell me what she looks like…" Mikan murmured, exhausted from what she had just done.

"She's beautiful…" Natsume replied, lost in her own world, looking at his newborn daughter.

Mikan waited for more details. "What else?"

"She has your face, every detail on your face is in her. But she had my eyes and hair color. She, she's perfect." Natsume said. He passed her over to Mikan, who gently ran her fingers over her daughters face.

"Is she…?"

"No, she's not blind." Natsume answered the question that was left hanging in the air, and Mikan let out a relieve sigh. "But even if she was, she would still be perfect."

"Thank you, Natsume. I love you."

"I love you, Mikan." And he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Hmm...I liked it for a while, but then I ended up not knowing where it was gong, and I think it felt a bit rushed at the end. Sorry! DX But this was my tester, to see if I could write a full story in third person...turns out I can't X]

I also apologize if it's not the "romance" you were looking for. It's more friendship, up until the end, so I really wasn't sure how to catagorize it...Again I'm sorry for the unsatisfactory writing :/

Leave a review...? Make my day?

Luv ya! :)


End file.
